1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to circuits utilizing op-sharing technique, and more particularly, to circuits utilizing op-sharing technique with a reset circuit arranged in the output of an amplifier and related methods thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amplifier is widely applied in a variety of applications. Sometimes, a single amplifier is merely connected to an application circuit so that the application can drive the amplifier to perform functions such as signal amplification. In some applications, a single amplifier is connected to two or more application circuits. That is, the application circuits apply OP-sharing technique to drive the same amplifier to perform functions such as signal amplification. For example, two application circuits connect to a same amplifier. Input terminals of the amplifier are connected to a first application circuit and a second application circuit via a first switch. The amplifier is able to selectively connect to the first application circuit or the second application circuit through the first switch. On the other hand, the output terminals of the amplifier are connected to the first application circuit and the second application circuit via a second switch. Similarly, the amplifier can selectively connect to the first application circuit or the second application circuit through the second switch. The amplifier is utilized by either the first application circuit or the second application circuit during a same period.
In general, the first application circuit and the second application circuit do not drive the amplifier concurrently. Instead, the first application circuit and the second application circuit alternately drive the amplifier during different periods. The first application circuit drives the amplifier during the logical high state of a first clock signal, which is referred to as first working period, and the second application circuit drives the amplifier during the logical low state of a second clock signal, which is referred to as second working period. However, the output terminals usually have residual electric potential, which causes undesirable memory effect. As a result, if another application circuit needs to utilize the amplifier, a larger driving current is required to adjust the electric potential of the output terminals of the amplifier to a required level. As is well known in the art, larger current usually results in higher power loading of the system and increases the layout area.